


Inverso

by Saucery



Series: The Sterek Porn Collection [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Age Reversal, Alpha Males, Alpha Stiles, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Amorality, Bad Touch, Badwrong, Bottom Derek, Character Study, Childhood Trauma, Consent Issues, Corruption, Dark, Drama, Evil Stiles Stilinski, Ficlet, Introspection, M/M, Marking, No Dialogue, Porn, Possessive Behavior, Psychological Trauma, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Role Reversal, Rough Sex, Seduction, Short, Triggers, Underage Sex, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Werewolves, Young Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Stiles is the werewolf with a dark past, and Derek is the hapless teenager he fixates on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inverso

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asourwolfchristmas](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=asourwolfchristmas).



> Inspired by [these photos](http://saucefactory.tumblr.com/post/70559518738/asourwolfchristmas-saucefactory) of an adolescent Tyler Hoechlin.

* * *

 

It isn't like Stiles isn't self-aware, or that Stiles is one of those predators that imagines he's in love with his prey. He's not. Stiles is the first to admit he's a little dark and twisted, and yeah, maybe it's because of how his family was killed by the Argents, or maybe it's because he was born that way. He can't remember _not_ being angry, and the anger boils in his veins and bubbles in the back of his throat like bile, like something acidic and poisonous that's eating away at the core of him. There's hardly anything of him left, other than wrath.

He should probably be seeing a shrink, but hey, he's a werewolf, and as long as he can channel his rage into a midnight hunt and return to his apartment with the taste of blood on his tongue and strands of tissue caught on his teeth, he'll be all right. He can psychoanalyze himself well enough to know what he's doing and what he isn't doing, and when to stop or, better yet, _not_ to stop. Control isn't a problem for him. He's an Alpha. He rends when he wants to and mends when he wants to, and feels no particular need for a pack.

That's when he meets Derek Hale. 

Derek's sixteen and gangly and smells like fresh sweat after lacrosse practice, and Stiles only finds out about that because he's visiting Scott one day and Scott's kid is on the lacrosse team, too, and apparently he and Derek are friends. Stiles is busy pretending to be genial and harmless, like he always does around Scott, but his mask almost slips when he catches Derek's blush as he looks at Stiles, Derek's scent as it goes spicy and rich and hot.

It's been years since Stiles has thought about turning someone, but as he continues to run into Derek (sometimes by accident, mostly not), he realizes he doesn't _want_ to turn Derek, that he likes Derek's fragility, Derek's inability to heal. After all, if Derek could heal, Stiles wouldn't be able to mark him.

And Stiles needs to mark him. It's an itch that makes him clench his jaw against his emerging fangs, that makes him smile close-lipped and hungry as he lets his hand skate casually across Derek's back. Derek flushes charmingly and stutters and tries desperately to hide his arousal, but his body displays it helplessly, in peaked nipples under his tank top and a swelling dick under old, worn shorts. Stiles immediately steps away, laughing kindly, and doesn't pressure Derek, because Derek has to feel that _he's_ initiating things, that he's pursuing Stiles. When Derek finally breaks in a parking lot outside a local drugstore and presses a clumsy kiss to Stiles's mouth, Stiles quirks a grin and invites Derek back to his apartment. Wide-eyed and disbelieving, Derek follows, as if in a dream. 

Derek's remarkably easy to seduce, but maybe it isn't that remarkable, because Stiles had been easy to seduce for Kate, hadn't he? What do teenagers know of the world? What do they know of evil? All Derek talks about is his big bully of a sister, Laura, and his adorable younger sister, Cora, and his parents, who have been happily and uneventfully married for more than thirty years.

Stiles isn't in love with his prey. He isn't foolish enough to believe that, or to think that love is something he's even capable of, any longer. But he _is_ startled by the deep, carnivorous possessiveness he feels toward Derek, and by the fact that he has, despite himself, started to _care_.

He's started to care about Derek, about Derek's stupidly bright smile and his young, supple body and the way he loves Stiles so openly and selflessly that it fucks Stiles up a bit, because he doesn't _deserve_ to be loved like that, not when he was the one who got his pack killed.

But he can't let Derek go, either, no matter how sweet Derek is or how bad Stiles knows he is for him or how Derek's innocent awkwardness with all things sexual has begun shattering into this wanton, writhing _need_ in which he begs Stiles to fuck him, to touch him, to stop teasing him and _hurt_ him.

It can't be right for a kid that young to want to be hurt, to be _groomed_ into wanting to be hurt, bruised, marked, taken.

Stiles knows he's wrong to be doing these things to Derek, but he can't stop, because fucking Derek is an addiction he just can't quit, a rabid starvation that tilts dangerously into intoxication every time he strokes that smooth skin, every time he bites those soft thighs, every time he hears Derek choking on his own sobs as he comes for the third or fourth time in a single night.

Yes, Stiles cares for Derek, but he isn't gentle in his caring, except when he's reduced Derek to a trembling, sweaty, come-stained mess and Derek's lashes are clumped with tears and his lips are bitten raw.

Then, and only then, is Stiles careful with him.

Then, and only then, does Stiles murmur into his ears and hold him close and soothe him, and even that is only because he has to put Derek back together...

...before taking him apart again.

 

* * *

**fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I've deliberately left it open to interpretation whether Stiles's "midnight hunts" target humans or animals.
> 
> Like my writing? Check out [my blog](http://saucefactory.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
